


Ezekiel Jones | I have been stealing stuff since I was a kid  [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Series: Quizkwatsh's fanvideos [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: It's about how becoming the hero is that much sweeter when no one expects you to.A fanvideo focusing on Ezekiel Jones.





	Ezekiel Jones | I have been stealing stuff since I was a kid  [Video]

**Author's Note:**

> This video was made for the ezekiel jones appreciation week back in 2017.


End file.
